Maplesmoke's Heartbreak
by I HAVE CLAIMED DUSTY G'BYE NOW
Summary: This is a one off. I just write some random stories sometimes. This is one of them. So... Read on. - Okay, so I gave up on the one off idea.
1. When Apache Left

Maplesmoke let out a hiss. The words stung her. Cedarstrike laughed at Maplesmoke's awed expression. "What's the matter? Don't want to stick to the ForestClan code?" Cedarstrike asked. Maplesmoke let out an annoyed sound. "Ugh. I just didn't think you'd ask. Especially at a time like this!" She swatted at a DesertClan cat. "I'm in the middle of a battle, Cedarstrike. Leave me alone." Cedarstrike's dark eyes glared at her. "You dare to challenge my question?" He asked.

Suddenly, DesertClan's infamous deputy, Beetlesand, attacked from behind. Maplesmoke let out a yowl and struck out at what she could reach. Beetlesand knocked her out though, and she fell into darkness.

Maplesmoke awakened in Spicefern's den. "She's awake."  
>"I realised."<br>"She's got a bad bruise."  
>"I realised."<br>"Are you going to ask her?"  
>"Uhm… I don't know. I don't think she'll agree."<br>"Ask her now then."  
>"She's still weak."<br>Maplesmoke shot up, and pain sprung through her body. Oakfurl and Spicefern were talking. "You realise I can hear you, right?" Maplesmoke smiled. Oakfurl smiled back. "I..I wanted to ask you something, Maplesmoke."  
>"I heard. What is this question?"<br>"Uh… I was wondering if… maybe…. That is, if you don't mind…"  
>"What is it?"<br>Oakfurl let out a string of words so quickly that it was inaudible. "Pardon?" Maplesmoke asked.  
>"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketobe….."<br>"Woah woah woah… Slow down. So, you want me to be something. What is it exactly?"  
>"I was thinking that I would resign from my place as deputy. I wondered if you'd take my place?"<br>"Has Shadowstar agreed?"  
>"Yes. He said I could leave. So I did. I mean, I will."<br>"Oakfurl… Why?"  
>"It is a cruel place. Especially in the clans."<br>"Why do you say this?"  
>"Battles, Maplesmoke. My family was lost to a battle. I cannot lead that path."<br>"Oh."  
>"I heard Cedarstrike's question. I think you should go for it."<br>"But it's not Cedarstrike that I want."  
>"Who is it then?"<br>"It was you."  
>Oakfurl looked taken aback. "Me?"<br>"Yes. You."  
>"But… Maplesmoke…"<br>"I knew it. I shouldn't have said." Maplesmoke turned away. Her pains melted away. "Goodbye, Oakfurl."  
>"I'm no longer Oakfurl. I'm now to be called Apache. My French father's name as a rogue. Goodbye, Maplesmoke." And with that he jumped out of the medicine cat's den. He landed neatly at the foot of the cliff. He waved his tail and bounded out of the camp. Maplesmoke's view from the medicine cave showed him crossing the territory border. "Goodbye, Apache." She whispered.<p> 


	2. Ivypaw's paw

Maplesmoke lay back down at Spicefern's orders. "You shouldn't have been so harsh on Cedarstrike. He's not going to ask you again."  
>"He will. Just you wait."<br>"He's not _that_ desperate for a mate."  
>"He is."<br>"No. I grew up with him."  
>"You did indeed. As a warrior though, so you wouldn't really know." Maplesmoke rolled away from Spicefern. Spicefern shot a glare at Maplesmoke's back, then walked out of the den. Vinepaw padded up to her and said, "Ivypaw has a thorn in her paw."<br>"I have other things to worry about."  
>"Medicine cats are supposed to care…."<br>"Tell Shadowstar that I'm a bad medicine cat, then."  
>"I shall do so."<br>"Pfft. You would never."  
>"I would." With that, Vinepaw walked away, towards Shadowstar's den. "Shadowstar!" He called.<br>"What do you want?" Shadowstar asked, raising his head at the apprentice's call.  
>"Spicefern's being mean."<br>"Don't be such a kit. What do you need?"  
>"I said it. Spicefern's a bad medicine cat. She agreed with me!"<br>"StarClan allowed her to be a medicine cat."  
>"Only because she had a sore tail."<br>"Vinepaw. You should hear yourself."  
>"It's true though! She wouldn't come to help Ivypaw."<br>"Maplesmoke is hurt too, you know."  
>"But she was outside the den! Walking <em>away<em> from Maplesmoke."  
>"Oh really? And if I ask her this, will she agree?"<br>"No! But that's not the-"  
>"Then shut up. Go back to Cedarstrike." Shadowstar rolled over, as Maplesmoke had rolled away from Spicefern. Vinepaw seethed inwardly. He muttered, "Cedarstrike has Ivypaw to worry about."<br>"Just go, Vinepaw."  
>"Yes boss."<br>"Vinepaw." Shadowstar's voice was full of warning.  
>"I'm going!" Vinepaw bounded out of the den and towards Cedarstrike and Ivypaw. Ivypaw was whimpering. "Stop being such a… a… SHE-CAT!"<br>"But I am one." Ivypaw whimpered.  
>"Go to Spicefern. She didn't want to speak to me." Vinepaw said bitterly. Ivypaw limped over to the medicine den.<p>

Maplesmoke looked up. "Spicefern?" She asked.  
>"It's Ivypaw. How are you?"<br>"Good thank you. Is Cedarstrike as good a mentor as I was?"  
>"Nope. I miss having you shout at my every mistake."<br>"I wasn't _that _bad, was I?" Maplesmoke asked.  
>"No. You weren't." Ivypaw limped over to the corner of the den, then sat facing Maplesmoke. Then Cedarstrike entered. "Hey, Maplesmoke." Maplesmoke regarded Cedarstrike for a minute, then sighed. "Hello, Cedarstrike." Ivypaw was still watching them.<br>"I was wondering if you'd considered my offer."  
>"It was hardly an offer. More of a question."<br>"Have you thought about it, then?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And?"  
>Maplesmoke looked up with a sadness in her eyes. "Yes." Cedarstrike smiled. "That's good to know."<br>"Won't Hollyfire care?"  
>"Who, Hollyfire? She doesn't give a mouse's whisker about me."<br>"Oh, really?"  
>"Yes really."<br>"How would you feel if I said I felt the same way?"  
>"You wouldn't… Wait a second…" Cedarstrike paused. He glared at her with cold eyes. "You asked Oakfurl, didn't you."<br>Maplesmoke glared defiantly at him. "No. That's against the ForestClan custom."  
>"Then why did I see you staring longingly after him?"<br>"I…. I wasn't! I was staring after Apache."  
>"Apache? You must mean Oakfurl. His grandfather isn't alive."<br>"I do mean Oakfurl."  
>"You <em>did <em>ask him, then."  
>"Yes." Maplesmoke didn't care what Cedarstrike said, as she was still pining for Oakfurl. "That's it. I'm out of here."<br>"Where will you go?"  
>"After Apache."<p> 


End file.
